


Don't look back (only at me)

by Dae_Dreaming



Series: Simple is sexy baby, whoa [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RoadTripAU, Sliceoflife, SlightAngst, WeddingPlannerBaekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae_Dreaming/pseuds/Dae_Dreaming
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is pretty sure that running away with the groom isn't a part of a wedding planner's job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Tomorrow
> 
> Chanyeol is miserable.  
> Baekhyun falls for peer pressure.

Byun Baekhyun, 25, happy and single.

 

He was happy.

 

He was single.

 

He was happy to be single.

 

Which was odd, considering he made a living off of love. Byun Baekhyun, 25, a happy, single wedding planner.

 

Yes. That was who he was.

 

Baekhyun was meticulous in almost everything. Others his age would be off traveling the world, still figuring out what they wanted with their life. Baekhyun's got it all figured out.  He was a working man. When he works, he's happy. When he's busy, he's happy.

 

It had always been like that.

 

So as Baekhyun stood, adorned in a white suit, he was very happy. The wedding was running smoothly so far.

 

The aunts were well behaved. The uncles weren't too drunk and the kids were having a blast. The others were socializing, setting the mood high. They were just waiting for the groom to come out and stand at the alter.

 

Baekhyun was relieved that the wedding day had finally come. He didn't like talking bad about others but the bride was very... how could he put it...she was diva-like.

 

Many times she said she liked something, only to turn around the next day and say she hated it. It was a miracle that the wedding preparations were done in time.

 

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

 

Baekhyun turned around, brushing his black hair behind his ear as a waiter ran towards him, "Baekhyun-ssi!"

 

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

 

The waiter gulped, "It's better if you come with me."

 

Baekhyun nodded and slipped the clipboard under his arm as he followed the frantic worker. For some odd reason, the man was leading him towards the Groom's tent.

 

The wedding was taking place outside in the valley between mountains. The field was fairly flat and covered in many varieties of wildflowers. But it was almost in the middle of nowhere. The drive from the closest town was nearly an hour.

 

So Baekhyun came up with the idea of having large tents as an area for the bride and groom to get ready in.

 

The waiter pulled the tent material aside and motioned towards the man in black inside, "He wants to talk to you, Baekhyun-ssi."

 

Baekhyun nodded and said a quiet thank you before walking inside the tent, letting the material close behind him, "Um...Excuse me?"

 

The tall man didn't move.

 

"Um Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun tried again louder.

 

The red haired male turned around quickly, as if an electric jolt ran through his body. He flew up, running towards Baekhyun.

 

"Oh thank god!"

 

Baekhyun frowned, "What's wrong sir? Is the suit the wrong size?" He looked at the jacket that lay haphazardly on the plastic table, "Or do your shoes not fit?"

 

The groom, Chanyeol, shook his head, "No, no. I need a favor from you though."

 

"What is it Chanyeol-ssi?"

 

"You must promise not to judge or say no."

 

Baekhyun faltered. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he sighed, "Alright."

 

Chanyeol shook his head, his messy red hair falling in front of his eyes, "No! Promise me."

 

Baekhyun bit his lip so hard, he was surprised it didn't bleed, "I...I promise."

 

"Run away with me."

 

 

Baekhyun was in shock. He watched as the red haired male dashed around the tent, stuffing clothes and other belongings in a beat up blue suitcase.

 

"N-Now Sir, that's h-hardly appropriate." Baekhyun stuttered, nervously pushing up his glasses higher onto his nose.

 

Chanyeol swore as he zipped the suitcase up, "I'm not asking you to be in love with me. I'm just asking you to come with me. Just until I reach my friend's house in California. Then I can take a plane to China."

 

Baekhyun wasn't so sure. Right now, the wedding was taking place in the middle of New York. California was on the other side of the country. Not to mention, Chanyeol was a stranger and it was certainly not appropriate.

 

This didn't make Baekhyun happy.

 

"I have to refuse Chanyeol-ssi. I-I'm sorry but I simply can not run away with the groom of a wedding I planned!"

 

Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was desperate. "Come on, it's just like another task in helping the wedding!"

 

"I don't think running away with the groom is something that helps the wedding."

 

Chanyeol slammed the suitcase onto the ground and turned to Baekhyun. His tie was undone and hung loosely around his neck. His eye makeup was severely smudged and his hair looked as if he had been through a train wreck.

 

"Please Baekhyun-ssi. You have to help me."

 

Baekhyun crossed his arms. This was severely delaying the wedding. The guests for sure must be wondering why it was taking the groom so long to get ready, "Give me one good reason."

 

This was getting ridiculous. The wedding wouldn't run on time. That didn't make Baekhyun happy.

 

Chanyeol sighed, "I am only 27. I haven't seen the world. I haven't lived. Hell, I don't even know if I like women."

 

He froze, "No. I definitely do not like women. Baekhyun-ssi please, you have to understand! My father, ever since I was little, I did whatever he wanted. I studied what he wanted me to study. I acted the way he wanted me to act. I even went as far as agreeing to marrying who he wanted me to marry but I just can't! I don't care how nice she is, by the way Somi is absolutely horrid."

 

Chanyeol's eyes were glistening as he stared into Baekhyun's own chocolate brown ones, "I never experienced the beach at night. I've never felt the cold sand between my toes. I've never felt the freedom of driving in a car with the top down, singing along to songs on the radio. I...I never experienced love."

 

Baekhyun sighed heavily. Every bone, every muscle and fiber in his body was screaming at him to refuse Chanyeol. But deep inside, something in his heart was pulled. Baekhyun had never experienced those things either.

 

"Five minutes. I'm going to grab my phone and car keys."

 

Chanyeol gasped, "Really?! Thank you Baekhyun-ssi! Thank you so much!"

 

Baekhyun shook his head and exited the tent.

 

What was he doing?!

 

Was he really doing to help the Groom run away from his own wedding?! As guests turned to him, asking what was wrong, Baekhyun found himself reassuring them that Chanyeol was just a bit nervous. The guests laughed, knowing very well how a wedding was a very big day.

 

Baekhyun grabbed his phone and wallet. He grabbed his jacket and walked around the venue, making sure to walk behind the tall columns. He slipped into the Groom's tent, his brain still yelling at him (SUCH A BAD IDEA. BAEK DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT.)

 

"Alright let's go."

 

Baekhyun was not happy at all.

 

 

 

 

_Even when I'm busy, they endlessly ask_

_I'm going forward but I keep looking   back_

_What will I become at the end?_

_Will I regret it if I look back later on?_

 

_- JJP  Tomorrow, Today_

 

 

 

 

The two quickly drove. It was hours before they came across a town that was big enough to have a clothing store as well as a car dealership. Chanyeol was the one who suggested to sell the car.

 

Baekhyun was appalled. How dare this red haired giant even consider selling his baby. His classic baby blue Volvo. The creak of the car whenever Baekhyun sat it in, the loud slamming of the doors, it was all very home to Baekhyun. Selling the car did not make Baekhyun very happy.

 

But he gave him, after Chanyeol's arguments. ("The police would be looking for us so they obviously would look for your license plate! We have to switch cars.")

 

Baekhyun painfully handed the keys over to Chanyeol as the male walked towards an ATM. The red haired male withdrew all his money (which was a hell of a lot of money) and off to the dealership he went.

 

In just half hour, and a bit of extra off counter bribery, Chanyeol pulled out the parking lot with a new red Porsche convertible. Baekhyun made his complaints very vocal ("Its bright red how the fuck is this more inconspicuous.")

 

But Chanyeol ignored him and off to the clothing store they went. Another sixty bucks later, Chanyeol came out dressed in jeans and a loose sweatshirt, his red hair pushed back and under a hat.

 

Baekhyun traded his white formal suit for a button up (which he indeed buttoned up all the way) and black slacks.

 

Chanyeol had a few things to say (as he always did) about the latter's outfit.

 

"Uh Baekhyun-ssi, no offense but maybe you would wear something more comfortable."

 

"This is comfortable." The shorter male snapped back. Chanyeol held both hands in the air, "Whoa sorry dude. Just chill."

 

The consequences of Baekhyun's actions were slowly setting in at this point.

 

"Chill?! You want me to chill?! After I ran away with you from yOUR OWN DAMN WEDDING?!"

 

"Baek-"

 

"A wedding that I was supposed to make sure ran smoothly. So crap like this wouldn't happen!"

 

"Ba-"

 

"Oh my god my reputation is done for. I've committed career suicide! No one will want me to plan their weddings ever again!"

 

"BaEKHYUN-SSI!"

 

Baekhyun shut up. Chanyeol was glaring at him, eyes wide, "You need to calm down...people are staring."

 

Baekhyun looked around and sure enough, customers in the store were looking at him funny. Thank god it was just Americans. They couldn't understand the Korean gibberish that Baekhyun just spouted in panic.

 

"Maybe we should start?" Chanyeol said carefully, not to trigger another meltdown from Baekhyun, "Stop at the gas station, get some food and we'll be off...okay?"

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, "Let's go."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol, 27, in shackles.

 

That's what Chanyeol was, a slave. Maybe a prisoner.

 

He had never made a decision in his life. He always followed what his father told him to do. It worked....Chanyeol supposes. He graduated from the best business school in America, started the route to take over his father's business and was supposed to get married.

 

But after receiving news of his best friend, Oh Sehun, marrying his college sweetheart, Luhan did it really click.

 

What was Chanyeol doing with his life?

 

Sehun fully experienced college, found Luhan, moved to China to do what he loved with the person he loved.

 

What did Chanyeol do? Chanyeol had no idea.

 

He had been living as a robot for 27 years. It was time he stopped.

 

Somi was a bitch. Chanyeol didn't know why his father wanted him to marry her. It was probably about business. It was always about business with Chanyeol's father.

 

So as he stood in the tent, staring out into the wedding venue, Chanyeol felt like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on him.

 

What was he doing?!

Was he really going to sacrifice a life of happiness just to obey his father?

 

Chanyeol felt suffocated so when he saw the small, cute wedding planner, he knew what he had to do.

 

It was hard, convincing the black haired male to run with him. Chanyeol thought that one wrong look could break the innocence that resided in Baekyun's eyes. But surprisingly, Baekhyun had a lot more fire to him than Chanyeol excepted.

 

They drive south all day. It was raining so the top of the convertible was up. The rain splattered loudly on the car, drowning out any thought of conversation. Baekhyun tried to sleep.

 

He couldn't.

 

Once night fell, Chanyeol stopped at a cheap motel. The two checked in and slept in their respective beds.

 

It wasn't until the following day that Chanyeol decided to make conversation. He pulled out his phone and opened google maps.

 

"So, I think if we head straight down, stop at a beach in Louisiana and then just head west, that would work."

 

Baekhyun just nodded.

 

Now Chanyeol felt bad. He had pulled Baekhyun along on the unnecessary trip. The black haired male looked so down as he basically curled up into a tight ball on the small, musky motel couch.

 

 

 

Once they had breakfast and started on the road, Chanyeol decided to speak up.

 

"I'm Park Chanyeol. I'm 27, I mastered in Business and management. I am 99.9% sure I'm gay and I really like puppies and bubble tissues."

 

Baekhyun turned away from the window and stared at the driving male.

 

"I miss Korea a bit. I grew up there, went to high school before coming to America. My best friend Sehun now lives in China, and I'm planning to go to his house."

 

Chanyeol flicked on the turning indicator and switched lanes before looking at Baekhyun, "Your turn."

 

Baekhyun sent down his phone in the cup holder and sighed, "My name is Byun Baekhyun. I'm 25 and I have a bachelors degree in Entrepreneurship. I started the business of Wedding planning with my friend and we were partners before he..." Baekhyun stopped himself.

 

Chanyeol blinked, "Before what?"

 

"He stole most of the profits of our company and ran off. It took me almost two years to become stable again."

 

Chanyeol frowned, "I'm sorry."

 

Baekhyun smiled softly, "It's alright I guess. Things happen for a reason."

 

Chanyeol frowned once more, "I guess."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The important thing is the heart_

_I'm not liking you just for your face_

_Even your sharp words that hate on me_

_I came to love them, this is my heart_

 

_AMKU - Give Love_

 

 

 

 

 

It was another two day drive down to Louisiana. The weather cleared up, allowing the two to lower the top of the convertible. As they sped down the empty highways at almost three in the morning, Chanyeol let out a loud yell.

 

As the wind whipped his red hair around, as the cold air nipped at his bare face, Chanyeol finally felt free.

 

As he turned up the radio, allowing the music to drown out his yells, Chanyeol felt like he was flying.

 

Baekhyun was laughing at the taller's silliness. The wind was billowing out around him as well, making his black hair whip crazily in the air. He dared to left his arms up, inch by inch until they were fully straightened.

 

Chanyeol laughed loudly, "That's it Baek!! Now scream."

 

Baekhyun was unsure, "Scream?"

 

Chanyeol nodded, "Scream, shout, yell...whatever. Let your frustrations out."

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, considering the possibilities. He would look like an idiot. He would get sick from the cold air. He might loose his voice.

 

He might attract a police ca-

 

"HEY! STOP THINKING!"

 

Chanyeol had one hand of the wheel. His free arm was waving in the air, allowing the wind to glide through his fingers.

 

Baekhyun decided to listen to Chanyeol and stopped thinking. The black haired male let out a scream.

 

"That's it!" Chanyeol encouraged Baekhyun as the shorter let out cheers and whoops.

 

Three in the morning, pitch black, the sky speckled with stars that looked like jewels. Racing down the high way in a convertible, feeling the wind on his face. In an unknown place with an unknown stranger, Baekhyun never felt more alive.

 

This made Baekhyun happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol wasn't as bad as Baekhyun thought. He was funny, had an odd perspective of life and he certainly had his quirks.

 

Like yelling out "SEAGULL" every time he saw a seagull swooping over him.

 

Baekhyun slammed the door shut and walked into the gift shop with Chanyeol. Minutes later, the two stepped out with new bathing shorts. They changed in the bathroom and in seconds they took off to the welcoming blue waves.

 

The curling of the dark blue sea, the white of the foam, the warm sand under Baekhyun's toes. He loved it all.

 

"WATCH THIS!"

 

Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol flipped into the incoming waves, his tall body being dragged back into shore by the waves. Baekhyun decided he had nothing to loose. So he joined the male in the water.

 

The morning passed quickly. Baekhyun would splash Chanyeol and run screaming as the red haired male chased him. It was a game of cat and mouse, one playfully teasing the other until they were on their knees with laughter.

 

Chanyeol had a wide smile on his face, much different from his solemn expression in the tent on his wedding day. He looked happier, lighter, as if he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

This made Baekhyun happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun remembered the first time he met Chanyeol. The red haired male was wearing skinny jeans and a brand of jacket that was very popular with actors and idols. He had gum in his mouth which he chewed obnoxiously as he argued with someone over the phone.

 

Somi wasn't any better. The woman was dressed in a dress which came from a designer that was probably too expensive for Baekhyun to even mention.

 

Chanyeol wasn't even paying attention to what Baekhyun was discussing. Somi was throwing around a bratty attitude while Chanyeol was on the phone. Baekhyun could tell from the beginning that it would be a difficult wedding to plan.

 

The dark haired male was pulled out of his thoughts by Chanyeol nudging him. The two had changed out of their wet swimsuits and into another set of clothes they bought.

 

"I'll go get some food, you find a nice place on the beach."

 

Baekhyun nodded and the two stepped out of the car. As Chanyeol walked away, Baekhyun walked towards the warm sand.

 

The sun was just setting. The blue sky flashed a brilliant purple and pink as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Baekhyun sat at an empty table that was embedded into the sand. He brushed off sand andcrumbs and sat.

 

Chanyeol was no where in sight. Baekhyun pulled out his phone and decided to check his business site.

 

He hadn't been on it in three days, scared of what he might have found.

 

Baekhyun liked to pretend he didn't care what others said but dead lord was that a lie. Baekhyun craved human acceptance. He craved peoples' approval.

 

But looked through the comments and feedback section of his site, Baekhyun wished he never looked.

 

The comments were nasty.

 

Calling him a whore. A home wrecker.

 

They trashed his business. They trashed his old weddings. His ratings hit rock bottom.

 

But the thing that hurt most was the lack of texts and phone calls.

 

After disappearing for a couple days, Baekhyun was sure someone would be worried about him.

 

Maybe the neighbor across the hall from him that always asked for more eggs and sugar.

 

Perhaps the old lady he always cat-sat for.

 

Nothing.

 

No one cared.

 

It was like Baekhyun was invisible. Vanished into thin air and no one cared.

 

"Hey? ...Hey Baekhyun?"

 

Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol walking towards him. The male was oddly blurred, until Baekhyun realized he had tears in his eyes that clouded his sight.

 

"What happened?!" Chanyeol asked, setting down the food in front of Baekhyun.

 

The dark haired male did a quick wiping of his eyes and shook his head, "Nothing, why?"

 

Chanyeol took one look at the phone and swiped it off the table. Baekhyun tried to grab it back but Chanyeol was already scrolling through the comments.

 

His face twisted into pain, "I'm sorry."

 

Baekhyun frowned, "Why are you apologizing?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head, "This is my fault, I should've never made you come with me."

 

Baekhyun shrugged, "What's done is done."

 

Chanyeol motioned to the phone, "Yea but people are hating you Baekhyun! They are saying some really mean things."

 

Baekhyun shrugged, "There's nothing I can do. They don't know the full story."

 

Chanyeol nibbled at his bottom lip, deep in thought before he stood up. Before Baekhyun could ask him what he was doing, the tall male threw Baekhyun's phone into the ocean. The shorter male was in loss as he watched the thin piece of technology sink below the waves.

 

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun who was about to stand up and land a solid punch on Chanyeol's jaw.

 

"Is someone going to check up on you?"

 

Baekhyun sighed but shook his head slowly. Chanyeol smiled, "Then it's okay. I'll get you a new phone in California. For now, just enjoy the ride."

 

Baekhyun wasn't sure how to feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_On this stormy night_

_Like the sky is about to fall_

_It's fitting for a night like this_

_I had to let you go in this moment_

_That shines brighter than tears_

_So baby don't cry_

_My love will be remembered_

_Exo- Baby don't cry_

 

 

 

 

It took another two days just to drive out of Texas. The state was large but Chanyeol and Baekhyun stuck to the country side. The air was much more dry and hot then in New York.

 

Somewhere between New York and Louisiana, the two had dropped all formalities. It was ridiculous enough that two strangers ran away together, they really didn't need to call each other 'Baekhyun-ssi' and 'Chanyeol-ssi'.

 

Chanyeol did a lot of the talking. Baekhyun mainly stared out the window. They were traveling so fast, the view outside were just streaks of different colors. The radio hummed in the background, playing upbeat pop. The words were rubbish in Baekhyun's ears. He could only think about those comments left on his website.

 

The harsh words were burned into his brain, like he was branded.

 

Branded a slut, a home wrecker.

 

Perhaps that's why Chanyeol threw Baekhyun's phone away... to keep the shorter male from reading the toxic messages. But that would mean that the red haired male must have a little bit of care for Baekhyun. Seeing how that was highly unlikely, Baekhyun dismissed the thought as fast as it formed.

 

Finally as night fell, they crossed into New Mexico. Chanyeol stopped at a run down motel.

 

This whole time, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were lucky enough to snag two bed rooms but their luck had run out. It was like a cheesy fan fiction (Baekhyun had read some...for research purposes).

 

The hotel worker wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, the ridiculous small room that failed to have a couch.

 

"Either I take the floor or we're doing this the cheesy drama way." Chanyeol said cheerfully, dropping his backpack on the bed.

 

Baekhyun sighed, "I call the left side."

 

So they laid in bed. Showered, fresh and wearing sweats. The lights flickered off an midnight. Baekhyun assumed it was a power outage. The curtains were drawn open, allowing the room to be flooded with the neon lights of the motel sign.

 

In the quiet, Baekhyun could even hear the hum of electricity that was coming from the large sign. No lights in the rooms but a large hot pink sign that flashed "No Vacancy"

 

Chanyeol lay quietly for a while, his head rested on his hands. He stared up at the ceiling, blinking every once in a while. Other than that, he was immobile. If it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest when he breathed, Baekhyun would've thought the latter turned to stone.

 

"What's your dream Baekhyun?"

 

Chanyeol broke the silence suddenly.

 

Baekhyun turned his head, staring as Chanyeol turned towards him, "What?"

 

"What's your dream?"

 

Baekhyun shrugged, "Being a business owner I guess.... though I should probably look for a different line of work now."

 

Chanyeol shook his head, "No! I mean, when you were a kid, what was your wildest dream." Chanyeol grinned, "I wanted to be a dinosaur, or maybe a knight."

 

"A knight? Not a prince or a king?"

 

Chanyeol chuckled, "It was too much responsibility for little five year old Chanyeol."

 

Baekhyun laughed quietly. Chanyeol sure had his quirks.

 

"So?"

 

"So what?"

 

"What was your dream?"

 

"You're going to laugh but... I wanted to be a princess."

 

Chanyeol snickered, "A princess?"

 

Baekhyun lifted his arm and smacked Chanyeol's chest, "Princesses could sing, dance, talk to animals and were pretty. My grandparents always told me I had the voice of an angel, I loved to play with the neighbor's dog and I don't think I'm terrible looking."

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh so more, "How about this, we'll both live out our dreams tomorrow? I'll be your knight, and you'll be my princess."

 

I'll be your knight

 

You'll be my princess.

 

This made Baekhyun very happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, Princess B, what's on today's schedule?"

 

Baekhyun groaned as he pulled the covers over his head, "Letting me sleep for five more minutes."

 

Chanyeol yanked curtains open (he closed them last night because the neon lights were too bright), grinning happily as the sunlight flooded the room, "No can do, the earlier we get up, the more things we can do!"

 

Baekhyun hissed, even under the blankets, he could feel the warmth of the sun. The hotel duvets were so thin that the light shone through the cloth, making Baekhyun very angry that he couldn't sleep in for a couple more minutes.

 

He popped out of the covers and sat up with great difficulty. Chanyeol stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips, his hair pushed back under his cap and a big smile plastered on his bare face.

 

"Unbelievable."

 

Chanyeol frowned, "What?"

 

"Anyone who can smile this early in the morning is clearly not human."

 

"I'm pretty sure I'm human."

 

"No...you're too annoying and tall."

 

Chanyeol snickered, "If I asked you to describe me in two words, is that how you would do it? Too annoying and too tall?"

 

Baekhyun nodded groggily. He was slowly getting up, his black hair sticking up in all directions. Chanyeol found himself staring as the smaller male yawned, his skin almost glowing in the shine of the sunlight.

 

It was like a halo appeared on top of the black haired male and angels popped out from behind him, singing their angel songs (Chanyeol's got a vivid imagination, leave him alone.)

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

God, even his lips were so naturally soft looking and strawberry pink.

 

"Chanyeol~"

 

His eyes were sparkling, but ever so faintly slanted downwards. God he was adorable.

 

"CHANYEOL."

 

The loud yell startled the male, "I wasN'T THINKING ABOUT YOUR EYES."

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose, bitting his lip like he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing, "Okay then. I was just wondering, for your first knightly duty.... Can you go get me some breakfast?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head, trying to get thoughts straight (even though he wasn't) , "Sure, what is Princess B craving?"

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Princess B is craving some big ass waffles."

 

Chanyeol stood stiff, bring an arm up as a mock salute, "Yes sir. Big ass waffles coming right up."

 

Baekhyun was left alone after Chanyeol bolted out the door. So the black haired male took time in slowly getting out of bed and into the shower.

 

The trip was more than halfway over. They made it past Texas and their next stop before California was Las Vegas.

 

It was an unnecessary stop but Chanyeol swore that it was a place that had to be visited. ("You just can't go to the west coast without stopping at Las Vegas first!")

 

Baekhyun couldn't argue so he just mindlessly agreed. Something that he's been doing a lot recently. It really wasn't his thing, 'going with the flow' (is that what the kids called it these days?). Baekhyun is organized. He plans out everything.

 

His daily life is scheduled out. There is no wandering from the schedule, there is no changing of the schedule. Baekhyun followed his schedule religiously.

 

But then Chanyeol came crashing along. He had snatched Baekhyun's schedule, tore it up into a million pieces, burned it, and then flushed the ashes down the toilet.

 

That's how much Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun's life around.

 

Baekhyun decided he pondered his life decisions for long enough so he stepped out of the shower.

 

He left the mirror fogged up. He didn't want to see what he looked like. Probably had an outbreak of pimples (aka mini volcanoes) and oily skin and terrible terrible eyebrows (Baekhyun shivers just thinking about it).

 

He just dried off his hair and wrapped a towel around his body. Unlike most males, who wrapped the towel around their waists, Baekhyun wrapped his around his chest, like a towel dress.

 

Yes he got shit for it all his life ("dude why are you doing that, you ain't no girl- oh my god are you a girl? There's no way a guy is that pretty.)

 

But Baekhyun isn't comfortable with his slightly squishy tummy so leave him and his towel dress alone. Granted, since most of the towel was used to cover his upper body, it left quite a lot of leg showing.

 

The black haired male sauntered out of the bathroom and walked to the duffle bag which was rashly bought before they skipped town.

 

He rummaged through it, trying to find his clothes for today. Baekhyun groaned as his legs started getting sore from kneeling down (good god he needs to work out) and stood up. Just as he stood, the hotel room door flew open.

 

Baekhyun froze.

 

Chanyeol froze.

 

Baekhyun screamed.

 

Chanyeol screamed.

 

"Get oUT."

 

"WE ARE SHARING THE HOTEL RO-"

 

"GET OUT! DON'T YOU KNOCK."

 

"IT'S A H O T E L R-"

 

"GET OUT."

 

Chanyeol dropped (gently placed) the waffles on the ground and backed out of the room. Baekhyun stood there, panting as he tried to get his heart rate to slow down.

 

Chanyeol backed up into the wall opposite of the door. He slid down it, still in shock. He didn't mean to burst in like that....actually he did but he didn't mean to see Baekhyun only in a towel.

 

Speaking of...why does he wear it like a dress? Chanyeol thought only girls did that.

Oh well.

 

(Luckily) Chanyeol did 'accidentally' catch a glimpse of  Baekhyun's soft white legs. The male until now had been wearing long slacks and work pants. Not once has Chanyeol seen the latter in casual clothing.

 

But he vows to change that.

 

Chanyeol quickly got up and knocked on the door, "Yo Princess B. I'm heading out. I'll be back in ten minutes."

 

He got a muffled yell which either could've been "okay!" or maybe a "fuck you!".  Either way, Chanyeol took it as a warning to be safe and he headed out of the motel.

 

He tried to pick clothes that would suit the shorter male. But every time he tried to imagine Baekhyun, he could only see those milky white thighs.  (God they were so thick and nice and-....goddammit)

 

In the end, Chanyeol picked out a nice pair of skinny jeans and a cute blue muscle tank which had a llama on it. Granted, it showed a lot of skin and Baekhyun might have not felt comfortable with that so Chanyeol got him a black wife beater, just to be courteous.

 

He was bit reluctant to knock on the hotel room door (damn it,he paid for the room, why is he knocking?) but he did anyways and Baekhyun was quick to open the door.

 

He was now dressed and wearing khakis and a button up. Who the hell wears khakis and a button up in 90 degree weather? Chanyeol was dawned in shorts and a very loose shirt and he was still sweating balls.

 

Baekhyun looked him up and down before fixated on the bag, "What's in there?"

 

"Surprise."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but took the bag from Chanyeol. He peeked inside and frowned, "Clothes? I don't need more clothes."

 

Chanyeol pushed inside the hotel room and collapsed on the bed, "Yes you do. You dress like my grandpa."

 

Baekhyun pouted and looked down at his outfit, "What's wrong with the way I dress?" His voice was hesitant and his lean fingers picked nervously at a button on his shirt.

 

Chanyeol leaned back, resting his head on his arms as he supported the weight of most of his upper body on his elbow, "You just...dress too preppy. Loosen up a bit, wear normal, causal clothes."

 

Baekhyun frowned some more, his cute pink lips jutting out, "I am dressed casually. I'm not even wearing a tie!"

 

Chanyeol resisted the urge to coo at the smaller male, "Just go try the clothes on. I worked so hard to pick out an outfit, you're not going to even try it?"

 

Baekhyun bit at his bottom lip, staring into the bag. He didn't want to seem ungrateful but technically he didn't ask for new clothes. But Chanyeol was looking so expectedly at him and Baekhyun didn't want to let him down. (That and Chanyeol had managed to find such bomb ass waffles, Baekhyun didn't want to seem unappreciative.)

 

So Baekhyun trudged into the bathroom and ruffled through the cheap plastic bag to see what horrors Chanyeol bought.

 

There were many problems with the clothes.

 

First of all, the jeans were a bit too tight, hugging Baekhyun's thighs in a way he wasn't used to. They also had rips at the knees and up his thighs. (why would anyone pay for jeans that are already ruined?)

 

His ghastly white skin (caused by the lack of sunshine. Baekhyun was a more indoor kind of guy) peeked through the rips. The black wife beater was also a bit tight but Baekhyun was thankful to have it. The llama muscle tank was a bit too loose and without the extra layer underneath, a lot of his unflattering squishiness would be uncovered.

 

Baekhyun didn't know what to think about this new style. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he seemed to look... younger. He seemed to actually look his age, like normal twenty something year old. He just looked so different.

 

This made Baekhyun happy.

 

Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom hesitantly, unsure of Chanyeol's reaction. But he took the latter's dropped jaw and two thumbs up as a good sign.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I keep laughing for some reason every night_

_Even when I close my eyes, I can't sleep_

_I spend the entire night with thoughts of you_

_Your sparkling smile lets me breathe_

_Exo - Heaven_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bad luck rained down on them as they entered Arizona. As Baekhyun and Chanyeol drove through the empty roads of the countryside, the car broke down. Luckily it was just by a motel where they went for help.

 

Unluckily, the repair crew couldn't make it to their car until the next morning.

 

And on top of that, the motel had no vacancy.

 

How the hell, does a motel in the middle of literally nowhere have no vacancy?

 

Chanyeol was huffing and grumbling on the issue as the sun went down. They had pushed the car off the road and onto the empty field to the side.

 

Baekhyun took out a blanket and pillow (which he smartly bribed the motel owner to give to him) and placed it in the back seat. He crawled over the seats and settled in for the night.

 

Chanyeol had a bit more trouble getting comfy. His lanky limbs were a tight fit in the convertible and the space between the driver's seat and the passenger seat wasn't helping.

 

But sooner or later, he settled down. He rested his head on the car door and looked up, letting his red hair hang freely in all directions. Chanyeol had left the top down incase Baekhyun felt claustrophobic (definitely not because Chanyeol was mesmerized by the stars shining in the sky.)

 

The sky was dark, thanks to the absence of man made lights. It was so dark that the stars shone so brightly and clearly. Chanyeol felt like he could see everything. He took in everything. Every little star he stared at with such curiosity.

 

Growing up in the middle of a city didn't really allow Chanyeol to see stars. He only saw them in movies, planetary shows and the occasionally twinkle at night if he got lucky.

 

The air was chilly. Not cold, yet not warm either. Baekhyun lay shivering under his blanket. Chanyeol felt bad so he grabbed a jacket from his duffle bag and laid it over the shorter's body. After making sure the latter was asleep, Chanyeol smiled fondly, "Good night Princess B."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Like a dream

Memories with you have passed

Just with those, I spent long nights

I didn't know back then,

it was love

Yoona - When the wind blows

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun decided to be behind the wheel for the first time. Poor Chanyeol, he was sore from sleeping in such a weird position in the car.Baekhyun was saved from that pain because he was short enough to sleep comfortably. Chanyeol on the other hand, was a completely different story.

 

 

They sent off again, just a half day's drive away from Las Vegas. Chanyeol was smart this time. He booked a hotel room on his phone ahead of time, so they were guaranteed a place to sleep. He also bookmarked different nightclubs and jotted down their addresses. Baekhyun bet that he was going to be dragged out for a night of drinking.

 

Chanyeol soon fell asleep with the gentle shaking of the car and the loud music. Like a child, his head slumped forward, his hands limp around his phone.

 

Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol every once in a while, gritting his teeth. He knew if Chanyeol kept sleeping like that, his neck bent forward and his chin touching his chest.... he would wake up with some serious neck pains.

 

Baekhyun didn't want that. So he reached over, like what his grandfather used to do when he was little, and cupped Chanyeol's chin. He propped it up, holding it in a comfortable position as the latter dozed deeper into sleep.

 

Baekhyun drove one handed, his other arm slowly turning sore as he held Chanyeol's head up. But as Chanyeol smiled in his sleep, and nuzzled Baekhyun's hand, he knew that the pain was worth it.

 

 

 

 

The music was loud as Baekhyun downed another drink. His pants were sticking to his thighs like a second layer of skin.

 

They had reached Las Vegas safely. And as Baekhyun foretold, Chanyeol brandished an outfit meant for a night at a club. Baekhyun didn't argue, he knew there was no use. Chanyeol would win.

 

So he dawned the tight jeans, with rips going all the way up to his upper thighs, showing off a decent amount of skin. He had a fancy top on as well as a bomber jacket. Baekhyun was uncomfortable and alone.

 

Chanyeol was off dancing somewhere, with his ridiculous tight pants and gorgeous self. He was probably taking another shot, most probably a body shot before getting pulled onto the dance floor by some goddess of a woman.

 

So Baekhyun was delightfully surprised when he saw Chanyeol sitting next to him. The male was drunk. His eyes hazed and unable to meet Baekhyun's own dark orbs but the shorter male really didn't mind.

 

Chanyeol didn't say anything. He just kept staring at Baekhyun, taking another shot when it was given to him and he grabbed Baekhyun's hand.

 

 

Now, Baekhyun was completely sober. He prides himself of being a non-drinker. But Chanyeol held a glass up to his strawberry pink lips, forcing Baekhyun to drink the strong scented alcohol.

 

Baekhyun coughed as the liquid burned down his throat. But Chanyeol was looking so expectedly at him, with those wondrous childlike twinkling eyes (Baekhyun spends a lot of time looking at Chanyeol's eyes, don't judge him), Baekhyun just had to give him two thumbs up.

 

Chanyeol grinned happily and ordered four more glasses.

 

Oh no.

 

Baekhyun's heart jumped to his throat as he realized that Chanyeol thought he actually liked the drink, which meant more alcohol for Byun Baekhyun.

 

He was drunk in another ten minutes, giggling about Chanyeol's ripped jeans. Chanyeol must've been really out of it because he suggested the idea to go dance.

 

Baekhyun, having never drank before and since he was definitely wasted off his ass, agreed happily. Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pulled a hiccuping Baekhyun towards the crowded dance floor.

 

It was dark and Baekhyun only caught flashes of Chanyeol's face as they danced. The music was loud, pounding away at Baekhyun's ear drums but he willed himself to let go.

 

He felt Chanyeol brushing up against him. He willed himself to let go and moved closer.

 

The atmosphere was toxic.

 

Baekhyun could barely focus on Chanyeol's face as he leaned in, nuzzling his head in the taller's chest, "Yeol-ah....I'm so drunk." He cooed, reaching out for another drink from a waitress who was going around.

 

Chanyeol laughed and pulled Baekhyun closer, letting his arm drop down to the latter's lower back, "Me too Princess B."

 

The two drowned another glass of neon ("wow channie its glowing in the dark!!!") drinks and continued their wild dancing. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck for some stability. But it only resulted in them being closer to one another.

 

Chanyeol's hands moved lower and lower as Baekhyun leaned up higher and higher. Chanyeol's breath hitched as he watched Baekhyun slowly shut his eyes, showing off the sultry black eyeshadow that the male dawned.

 

Chanyeol couldn't help himself, it was all too tempting. Especially the glistening strawberry pink lips. He captured Baekhyun's soft lips with his own in a quick swoop.

 

It was like a dam finally broke. Baekhyun kissed harder and harder, pulling Chanyeol closer, allowing no space between the two bodies. 

 

The night went by in flashes of memories. Baekhyun and Chanyeol kissing desperately against the walls of the club until a taxi took them back to their hotel. Chanyeol pinning Baekhyun against the elevator walls as it slowly went up.

 

Them making their way down the hallway before stumbling into their hotel room.

 

Baekhyun could remember the articles of clothing hitting the floor one by one. The quietness of the room emphasized the sound of their lips mashing together.

 

Baekhyun felt like he was heaven.

 

Until he woke up the next day when they both pretended like neither remembered what had happened.

 

 

 

  

 

 

I'm scared to begin, because

I can taste the bitter scent in my mouth

If you close your eyes and want me

Even if it's a lie, I'll make you happy

With the sweetest lie in the world I tell you

 

Exo Sweet Lies

 

 

 

 

 

In two days they reached California.

 

In two days, Baekhyun rethought almost everything he knew about Chanyeol.

 

In two days, Baekhyun realized how much he cared about Chanyeol.

 

But it was too late.

 

Baekhyun watched silently as the red haired male talked animatedly on the phone, probably with the 'Sehun' guy from China. They were sitting in the airport coffee shop. Baekhyun leaned back in his chair, sipping his bitter coffee. The large window allowed him to watch another plane slowly park.

 

In another twenty minutes or so, they both would be on a plane as well. Chanyeol came back to the table, a grin wide on his face.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Baekhyun asked, "Got accepted in clown university?"

 

Chanyeol scoffed, "First of all, what a weak insult. Second of all, no! I just found out that Sehun has a job for me in China!"

 

Baekhyun's heart dropped to his stomach, "Oh wow Chanyeol! That's great!"

 

Chanyeol couldn't stop grinning, "Thanks Baek."

 

Baekhyun nodded and sipped at his coffee, hoping to hide the glistening tears in his eyes.

 

"No I'm serious. I want to thank you for coming all this way for me. And I'm sorry that I ruined your career."

 

Baekhyun grinned, "Career? More like my life! You big oaf, I have to find a new line of work now."

 

Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy.

 

"I'm just kidding. I don't really care, wedding planning is overrated anyway."

 

Chanyeol laughed, "Byun Baekhyun? Not caring about something? Who are you and what did you do with my Princess B?"

 

Baekhyun's face fell at the nickname. He couldn't do this.

 

The brown haired male shot out of his seat, almost knocking the chair over as he scrambled away from the table, "I-I have to go to the bathroom."

 

Baekhyun never ran away so quickly in his life.

 

 

Baekhyun couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He sat in the toilet stall, finally allowing the fat tears to escape. Baekhyun didn't know why he was so sad. He should be glad that he was getting rid of Chanyeol. Didn't the taller male always annoy him? Didn't Baekhyun hate him for ruining the wedding and his job?

 

Baekhyun could try all he wants but Chanyeol would never anger him nor would Baekhyun ever hate Chanyeol.

 

His large smile, the crinkling of the edges of his eyes, his hands clapping together and his ridiculous sounding laugh.

 

Baekhyun loved it.

 

His mischievous smirks, his twinkling eyes and that face that he makes, which makes Baekhyun wonder if Chanyeol could read his mind or something because the latter always seemed to know what's on Baekhyun's mind.

 

In the past two weeks, Baekhyun had never laughed so much. He never felt so free. He never felt so alive.

 

And now.

 

It was being ripped away from him.

 

Reality punched him in the face, giving him a rude awakening.

 

"Baekhyun?"

 

Chanyeol's voice echoed through the empty bathroom. Baekhyun quickly wiped his tears and opened the stall.

 

Chanyeol blinked, surprised to see the latter bloodshot eyes but he didn't say anything, "Hey it's time to go."

 

Baekhyun nodded, "Let's go."

 

The walk to the gates was silent. Even though the airport was bustling with people, Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt like they were in their own little bubble.

 

Chanyeol stopped at the middle intersection, "The China flight is that way." He said quietly, pointing to the right.

 

Baekhyun's heart dropped, "T-The Korea flight is the other way." He motioned to the path which was directly opposite from Chanyeol's.

 

The taller male sighed, letting go of his duffle bag. It hit the ground with a thud. Chanyeol didn't care.

 

"I.....I guess this is goodbye." The red haired male's voice cracked faintly at the word 'goodbye'.

 

Baekhyun willed himself not to break down crying, "I guess it is."

 

This was unfair.

It was unfair how attached he became to Chanyeol.

It was unfair how the taller managed to weasel into his heart. 

It was unfair that they now had to go separate ways.

 

 

Baekhyun dropped his own bag and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. He didn't care. He just needed one moment....just one.

 

Those few seconds were the longest, yet shortest seconds of his life. He could smell Chanyeol's musky yet homey scent. He could feel the grip from the latter's arms.

 

When Chanyeol started to let go, Baekhyun willed for time to stop. He just needed more time with Chanyeol.

 

But time was cruel. Time waited for no one.

 

Baekhyun watched motionless as Chanyeol picked up his duffle bag and turned. Without another word, Chanyeol started to walk away. Immediately Baekhyun's heart clenched. He could let him go, not this easily.

 

"CHANYEOL."

 

Baekhyun left his bag on the floor as he raced towards the taller male. Chanyeol turned around, his lips tilting upwards into a smile as Baekhyun crashed into him.

 

Their lips joined with such gentle firmness. They didn't want to let go. Not now. Not ever. But Baekhyun had to pull away.

 

He buried his face in the taller's chest. He was afraid if he looked Chanyeol in the eye, he wouldn't be able to leave him.

 

"I'll miss you." Baekhyun whispered before pulling away. He didn't want to hear Chanyeol's answer. Instead he walked away quickly, letting the tears in his eyes blur his vision.

 

He scooped up his backpack and kept walking.

 

Baekhyun went left.

 

Chanyeol went right.

 

 

Life wasn't a movie. It wasn't a story, it wasn't a fairy tale.

 

Life didn't have a happy ending.

 

Baekhyun wasn't going to end up with Chanyeol. Baekhyun wasn't going to see Chanyeol ever again.

 

It's just the way life worked.

 

Baekhyun didn't look back. He couldn't afford to.

 

He did the only thing he could.

 

He kept walking.

 

But with every step, his heart cracked a bit and a bit more.

 

Baekhyun was not happy.

 

Baekhyun was shattered.

 

He just has to wait for tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

I think back to those familiar streets

Think back to the beautiful days that flew away

There is a place

Only you and I know

 

Kris Wu- There is a place


	2. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants to forget. Chanyeol refuses to. Fate is a fickle mistress.  
> ____________________________________

Chanyeol rolled over in his large bed, his shirt riding up as he spread out on the king sized mattress. He watched the fan above him spin round and round.

The clock in his room ticked quietly, but it was dead silent so the ticks were ear piercingly loud.

Chanyeol closed his eyes.

Brown hair.  
Light hazel eyes.  
A simple smile.

Chanyeol opened his eyes.  
He couldn't do this.

The black (he dyed his hair back to its original color) haired male slid off the bed, sliding his feet into the slippers that were by the head of the bed.

Chanyeol looked up at the clock before he left the room.

3:00 a.m.

Chanyeol was tired. His eyes were stinging and he kept yawning as he sat out on the balcony. The cold air nipped playfully at his bare skin but it wasn't cold enough to wear a jacket.

Chanyeol just sat in his chair, head staring up at the stars that were barely visible and the washed out moon that hid behind the clouds. Chanyeol felt more relaxed outside so he closed his eyes, hoping that he might fall asleep out in the cool air.

As soon as he shut his eyes, he saw those luscious pink lips.

Heard the loud melodious laughter.

Felt the soft skin under his finger tips.

Chanyeol opened his eyes.

He sighed as he played with his fingers. That was the third sleepless night in a row.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn't help it as his eyes brimmed with tears. He grabbed his hair with both hands, tugging painfully, "No stop. Stop crying Baekhyun." He muttered to himself, his voice cracking as the tears ran faster down his face.

"Baekhyun?"

There was a knock on the door, a timid voice called out, "Are you all right?"

Baekhyun cleared his throat, "Yea I am Yixing Hyung, don't worry about me."

There was a pause before the Chinese male spoke again, "Well...it's almost 1 in the morning Baekhyun I should be worried...." his voice was soft but loud in the dead of night. His words were accented heavily, Yixing had just recently moved to Korea from china.

Baekhyun smiled painfully, as if it could convince Yixing, who couldn't even see his face, "I'm alright Yixing hyung , I promise."

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, "Okay, but Jun and I are worried about you. Good night Baekhyun."

"Good night Yixing Hyung."

Baekhyun waited until the soft padding of feet disappeared to the other side of the apartment before standing up. Baekhyun groaned as his head spun, his body threatening to give out from underneath him.

The lack of sleep and healthy food was really taking a toll on his body. 

But Baekhyun slowly made his way towards the bedroom door, ignoring his skeleton like figure in the mirror. He swung the door open silently and walked to the living room where the doors to the balcony were left open.

It was a nice summer evening and Yixing and Junmyeon hyungs' apartment was a couple stories up, allowing them to keep the glass doors open.

Baekhyun stepped out into the lukewarm air, smiling as the cloudless sky gave way to a star speckled canvas. The sky was gorgeous as ever, especially since his hyungs lived out near the countryside. It was still part of the city but the light pollution was significantly less.

Baekhyun stared up at the sky. His eyelids felt heavy as he blinked slowly. The air made him feel drowsy and the occasional honk of the cars below was lulling him to sleep.

But as soon as Baekhyun closed his eyes, his mind was full of the same smiling male with vibrant red hair.

He could practically feel the male standing next to him, leaning against the railing as he excitedly pointed out stars. He would've also pouted like a child when he finds out those stars were actually lights from an airplane.

God Baekhyun missed him so much.

They were together for like...what..eleven days? But it was enough for Baekhyun.

Every moment his eyes were shut, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol.  
He saw his wide smile, crooked but endearing.

He saw the latter's ears stick out from underneath his hat.

He saw the large twinkling eyes that had captivated Baekhyun since they met.

Baekhyun only wondered one thing as he looked up at the sky.

Was Chanyeol looking at the same stars as he was?

 

 

 

 

 

My love, I'll pray for your next love  
That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain  
Please be happier than me  
I hope the sky knows my heart

Chen, Chanyeol - If we love again

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Chanyeol"

That voice...it was so soft...so familiar.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol saw the brown haired  male. He was just out of reach, but it was him! It was Byun Baekhyun with his stupid button up shirt and messy brown hair.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol started running, "I'm coming Baekhyun! I'm sorry I left you, but I'm coming to you."

He could feel Baekhyun's thin hands on his face.

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol was awoken by a gentle hand on his cheek. He flinched and sat up straight, "Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol...."

Chanyeol blinked, his heart clenching when he realized that it was not Baekhyun saying his name, it was Luhan.

The silver haired male had a worried expression on his face and a cup of coffee in one hand, "Yeollie...you promised me you were okay."

Chanyeol smiled, biting back the disappointment, "Of course I'm okay! Who do you think you're talking to?" He took the cup of coffee gratefully from the doe eyes male, "I'm Park Chanyeol, the happy virus." He made a cute noise and brought his his hand to flash a v-sign.

Luhan laughed, patting his younger friend's cheek, "Very cute, my Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol smiled genuinely this time. Luhan was his best friend. Actually Sehun was but that oversized walking bubble butt was a jerk. So Chanyeol liked Luhan better. The silver haired male was so caring and always knew how Chanyeol was feeling, no matter how wide of a smile he was wearing.

"Mr. Grumpy pants just woke up, apparently he has an 'important announcement' to make." Luhan said, rolling his eyes and making quotation marks with his fingers around the words 'important announcement'.

The thing about Oh Sehun was that the lean male was either a hit or miss. Meaning, either he was a completely stone faced ice bitch or he was a super silly kid.

His last 'important announcement' was that he in fact bought a Krong coffee travel mug for his friend and dance mate. Luhan was worried out of his mind, thinking that Sehun was dying or some shit.  
But no.

The brown haired male just bought a really cute mug for his best friend.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "Ah, that kid. You go inside Lu hyung, I'll be right behind you."

Luhan nodded and lovingly pinched Chanyeol's ear before heading back inside.

Chanyeol waited until the silver haired male disappeared inside the apartment and set the coffee mug aside. He groaned as he stretched his back, cracking it in multiple areas. Sleeping on a lounge chair was not ideal, especially not outside on a balcony.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol slowly got up and made his way inside. He showered, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt (that said 'sexual fantasies'. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Park Chanyeol was the neighborhood playboy) and joined Sehun and Luhan in the main part of the apartment.

Except they were kissing.  
Quite aggressively.  
On Chanyeol's spot on the couch.

Disgusting.

Chanyeol made his presence known before Sehun's hand could venture down to some unholy areas (praise the lord amen). Luhan jumped off of Sehun, effectively kicking the latter in the balls by accident.

"ChanyeOl." Sehun whined (his voice had a bit of a highpitched tone after the assault on his...ahem...boys).

"WhaT" Chanyeol mocked the high pitched voice of his best friend.

Sehun pouted, "See, this is why you have no friends."

"Bro, I'm your only friend."

Sehun gasped scandalously, "Not true! LuLu is my friend! Right LuLu?"

Luhan sighed, biting back many many curses that were definitely not Sehun-appropriate, "Of course baby, you're my best friend."

Sehun smirked proudly at Chanyeol, who just rolled his eyes.

"So what's the big announcement?" Chanyeol asked, helping himself to some cereal.

Sehun gasped, "Oh yea! I got invited to a wedding."

"Huh, where?" Chanyeol popped a coco puff in his mouth and savored the chocolatey goodness.

"Korea."

Chanyeol choked on the chocolate ball, "K-Korea?"

Sehun nodded, "Yup." He popped the p in 'yup', "My brother from another mother is finally getting hitched. The wedding is in two weeks but he wants us there in three days"

Chanyeol blinked, momentarily forgetting the 'Korea' part, "Wait. What did you say?"

"...My friend is getting married?"

Chanyeol shook his head, "No, before that."

"...My brother from another mother?"

"That was the gayest thing you've ever said and you had your tongue shoved down Luhan's throat two seconds ago."

"ParK chaNYEOL."

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun mixed the rice around about with his spoon, licking a grain of rice that fell on his finger.

Yixing smiled endearingly and pushed a bowl towards Baekhyun, "Here, have some soup."

Baekhyun took the bowl gratefully and started serving himself when the other owner of the apartment, Junmyeon, came dashing down the stairs. His hair was gelled up and he was dawned in a suit (which was unbuttoned) and tie (which was untied).

"Morning baby." He said quickly as he pecked Yixing's lips, "I gotta go. I'll see you two in the afternoon!" With that, the black haired male was out the door.

"Wait Myeonnie! What about breakfast." Yixing yelled after his husband but the comment went unheard. The male was out the door.

"Why is hyung going so early?" Baekhyun asked, slurping soup from his spoon. Yixing sighed and started packing a lunch which he would probably drop off at Junmyeon's work place, "He's taking a couple days off later this week so he's trying to finish some extra work."

Baekhyun froze, spoon hanging out of his mouth, "Whf hyufng takdug iff?"

Yixing raised an eyebrow and removed the spoon from Baekhyun's mouth, "Chew before you talk." He chided.

Baekhyun couldn't help think how good of a father the Chinese male would be.

"I said, why is hyung taking days off?"

"Remember Kim Minseok?"

Baekhyun chewed on his bottom lip, wondering where he heard the name before, "I...I don't think so."

Yixing scraped the last of the rice morsels off his plate and shoved the spoon in his mouth, "He's an old friend of Junmyeon. He's getting married in a couple weeks but he wants us there early."

Baekhyun nodded, "I guess I should pack."

Yixing smiled, his dimple making an appearance, "Would you? I can take you shopping after I clean up."

Baekhyun nodded and stood up slowly. He strolled to the guest bedroom where he was temporarily staying.

Baekhyun had made a plan during the sleepless nights. He would stay in Korea for a while, find a well paying job and a decent priced apartment. He would then go back to America, sell his house and bring his things to Korea.

And he would live out the rest of his days in solitude.

End of story.  
No late night conversations or star gazing.  
No road trips.  
No Chanyeol.

God, Baekhyun was miserable.

But he opened up his wardrobe, sniffling (hey he's suffering from allergies, leave him alone) as he slowly took down his shirts from his hangers. He hummed quietly as he made rounds between the suitcase laying open on his bed and his open wardrobe.

He packed the last of the clothes, leaving only one shirt left hanging. Baekhyun turned to grab the shirt, only to freeze at the familiar sight of it.

A muscle t-shirt, blue with a llama on the front. He rubbed the soft fabric, smiling at the memories of the day.

It was the day Chanyeol was his knight and Baekhyun was his princess. The brown haired male had fun ordered the giant around for the day, making him get breakfast, take pictures of him, carry him up flights of stairs.

Baekhyun took the shirt off the hanger and held it in his arms, holding it tightly. He hadn't washed it since and if he took a deep enough of a breath, he could catch the faintest wisp of Chanyeol's cologne.

Baekhyun held it tightly, his knuckles turning white as he debated what to do.

Finally he tossed the shirt back in the wardrobe and slammed it shut. He walked over to his suitcase and zipped it up.

Baekhyun couldn't live in the past anymore. He had to focus on right now, today.

 

 

 

 

Quietly, I listened  
The song I wrote, carrying a tinge of grey  
Putting love quietly in my pocket  
So no one can tell

Lay - Monodrama

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol turned to see Luhan walking through the door holding a bag of clothes. The black haired male stood up, "What's that?"

Luhan grinned, "New clothes. You didn't show up with much from California, which by the way. Why the fuck were you in California? Weren't you getting married in New York?"

Chanyeol stiffened, his hands clenched behind his back, "Let's...um...not talk about that."

Luhan gasped as he walked closer to the tall male, "Park Chanyeol! Did you run away from your own wedding?"

Chanyeol turned around. He could feel it happening. His eyes were prickling and his bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh that poor wedding planner, whoever they were. Had to deal with your extra ass-"

"GET OUT."

Chanyeol snapped.

He didn't mean to.  
He just did.

Luhan blinked, "W-what?"

"I said..." Chanyeol lowered his voice, although he couldn't take the edge out of his tone, "Get out."

Luhan looked hurt and Chanyeol just wanted to sweep the smaller male in for a hug. He was kicking himself for hurting his friend.

"A-alright...um there's a suit in the bag and just- just try it on." Luhan stumbled over his words before quickly racing out of Chanyeol's room.

The tall black haired male groaned loudly and collapsed on his mattress. He let out a shout of frustration and covered his face with his hands.

Park Chanyeol was a fucking mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing frowned as he gently ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, "Are you sure Baekhyun? Once you do it, there's no going back."

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed Yixing's free hand, "I want to do it."

The Chinese male sighed but stepped away, "Alright. Our train is in three hours so it's kind of a tight fit."

Baekhyun waved a hand dismissively, "It'll be fine."

Yixing sighed once more but headed back to the waiting area. He sat next to a grandma and started a conversation with her. The angel was probably complimenting her hair and helping her figure out what hairstyle she should get next.

"Hey I'm Kibum and I'll be your hairdresser today, what would you like?"

Baekhyun hummed, clicking his tongue as he decided, "I would like to dye my hair."

Kibum raised an eyebrow, "Trying to make a statement?"

Baekhyun looked at the male through the mirror, catching his eye, "Something like that."

Kibum smirked, "I know exactly what you need."

 

Yixing had an absolute heart attack when he saw Baekhyun. The latter had vibrant orange hair that contrasted very well with the sultry dark eye makeup Kibum applied on the shorter male for free.

"Oh my god."

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip nervously, "Does it look bad?"

"Oh. My. God."

 

Yixing repeated that a couple more times as they drove to the airport. The dimpled male couldn't stop looking at Baekhyun, he looked so different.

He honestly loved it. The new hair, the makeup. He felt confidence for once in his life.  
He felt attractive.

He sure was damn attractive too. As they went through the train station, a lot of eyes fell lustfully on Baekhyun.

And he loved it.

Junmyeon had the same reaction as Yixing (except the dimpled male had to close Junmyeon's jaw for him). He was in shock but he admitted Baekhyun looked very good.

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he settled on the train. He could do this, all he needed to do was breath.

This was the first step in forgetting Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

You're such a soft-hearted person  
Every time you are silently in pain  
Even if I have to give my all  
I want to make you smile again

Day 6- when you love someone

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol let out a groan as he stepped out of the Range Rover. He bent his tall lean body, cracking his spine in different places. It was a long three hour plane ride, along with a train ride as well. Sehun was hopping out, racing towards a lean man standing by the large gates. Luhan followed, grumbling with jealously as Sehun leaped onto this man. Which was unfortunate for the man because Sehun was a good foot taller than him.

Chanyeol grabbed his bag and pulled his earbuds out of his ears, walking up to the man. Sehun was chattering excitedly as he walked into the property.

Chanyeol looked around to see that this mansion was in the middle of nowhere. As he entered the gates, he saw that it wasn't a modern mansion, it was more like a miniature traditional palace.

It was amazing, with old fashioned architecture and courtyards and wooden doors, it was like Chanyeol stepped into a portal and he was back in the Joseon period.

"Jongdae, this is Park Chanyeol. A good friend of mine." Sehun said, finally taking Luhan back into his hold. Chanyeol bowed ninety degrees, showing his respect.

"Ah the famous happy virus." Jongdae said, laughing as he guided them inside, "I'll show you your rooms. Luhan and Sehun have one of the bigger ones downstairs and Chanyeol has the smaller one upstairs, but it's attached to a balcony so don't worry. The view's not all that bad." Jongdae said, walking up the stairs.

Luhan and Sehun were long gone to their rooms, leaving Chanyeol with this small stranger.

"I guess you can freshen up and join us downstairs whenever." Jongdae said, cracking the door open for Chanyeol. The tall male grinned and bowed, holding his duffle bag close to his body, "Thank you Jongdae."

"It's no problem Chanyeol."

The black haired male sat on the bed, watching Jongdae walk out of the bedroom. The room was mostly wooden, with shelves that were built into the walls and full of old books. The bed was low to the ground and based on Chanyeol's wide knowledge of historical dramas, the room was decorated to look like it was from another era.

Except for the outlet in the corner.

Chanyeol shrugged off his backpack and tossed it onto the floor. He laid down on the silk sheets, caressing the flower patterned cloth between his fingers.

He bet Baekhyun would've loved this room.

There was hesitant knocks on the door, causing Chanyeol to look up from his star spread position on the bed. Luhan was leaning against the open doorway, now dressed in jeans and one of Sehun's sweatshirts.

"Yeol, can I come in?"

Chanyeol nodded, sliding over to make room for his friend. Luhan laid down next to Chanyeol, using his chest as a pillow, "Chanyeol I need you to tell me that truth."

Chanyeol nodded.

"What happened at your wedding?"

Luhan was looking at him so inquisitively, but with such worryingly passion. The doe eyed male was certainly playing big brother.

"I...realized that I couldn't do it." Chanyeol said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I was sick of my father telling me what to do. I'm not even straight for god's sake."

Luhan scrunched his nose cutely, "So you just ran?"

Chanyeol's mind filled with memories of driving down highways with the top down. He remembered all the gas station pit stops they made, laughing and joking as they bought more junk food then one should ever consume. Every time anyway said anything about his wedding, or the lack of it, Chanyeol got flashbacks to his road trip with Baekhyun.

But along with those happy memories came the heartbreaking ones of the airport. How small Baekhyun seemed in his arms, as they hugged for the last time.

In Chanyeol's mind, he was chanting, "Please ask me to stay, don't let me leave. Ask me to stay."

But Baekhyun turned around and walked away. Chanyeol could only watch the latter disappear into the crowd, never to be seen again.

And every time he thinks of that scene, he breaks down. He fucking looses it. It's like the one good thing in his life ends up leaving him too.

Luhan was immensely worried as the tall male didn't answer, only stare at the opposite end of the wall with tears bubbling in his eyes. Luhan knew his friend was hurting, hurting so god damn much. But he couldn't help him.

How could he, when Chanyeol won't even talk to him anymore?

Luhan was about to speak up when he got interrupted by the sounds of car doors slamming shut. He sat up on the bed, glancing at the glass doors of the balcony, "Is someone else here?"

Chanyeol wiped away a tear that managed to escape down his cheek and stood up. He padded over to the balcony, slipping against the hard wood floor with his sock clad feet.

The tall male slid the doors open and stepped outside. The balcony connected to his room was facing the front of the house, meaning that he had a clear sight of whoever was on the other side of the tall stone wall.

Chanyeol's heart stopped.

There was no way.  
He was hallucinating.

A thin male, dressed in a muscle shirt with a llama on it, stepped out of the car. He had fiery orange hair, and a sad smile on his face as he got out of the car.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol ignored Luhan as he raced out of the room. He didn't care that he looked insane as he pushed past Jongdae. He sprinted out of the front doors, shuddering as the cool night air nipped at his bare face.

Chanyeol's heart was in his throat as he ran closer and closer to the male.

He had to know.

It had to be him.

It had to be Baekhyun.

Chanyeol didn't stop when Baekhyun spotted him. His eyes wide, his jaw dropped open as the tall male barreled into him.

Baekhyun let out a shriek as Chanyeol picked him up, holding him close to his body as he spun.

Baekhyun was in his arms. And this time he wasn't letting go.

"Chanyeol."

"ChANYEOL!"

Chanyeol blinked. Luhan was standing next to him, looking like he was insane, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The silver haired male said, smacking his arm.

Chanyeol looked around to see that he was still on the balcony, and the orange haired male was outside, in the yard, struggling to get his suitcase out of the car.

Was it really him?  
After all this time?  
After all those sleepless nights, all those haunting dreams and bloodshot eyes from crying? Was it really him?

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun yawned as he stepped inside the large mansion. He liked it. He liked the courtyard, the old style architecture and he really loved how quiet it was.

Yixing had his arm looped through Baekhyun's, smiling cheerfully as a short male introduced himself.

"Junmyeon! I'm so glad you could make it!" He said, hugging the black haired male like there was no tomorrow.

Junmyeon laughed, "Like I would miss your wedding Minseok."

The man, Minseok, snorted, "Yea, I would've personally kicked your ass."

"Why do you think I'm standing here?" Junmyeon said, clearly happy to be reunited with his best friend.

Baekhyun sniffed as he looked up, watching as two males walked down the staircase. One was tall, his brown hair swept to a side messily, giving him a boyish look. He had his arm around the other, shorter male.

This man was simply gorgeous, that was all Baekhyun could said. His silver hair fell playfully on his forehead, framing his small face. His eyes were large, softly shaped like almonds and his eyes were the color of light hazel. Even his nose was small, like a cute button.

Minseok turned to see the two new strangers, "Guys, that's Sehun and Luhan. Jongdae's really close friends."

The five exchanged greetings before splitting up into their own rooms. It was getting late and Baekhyun wanted nothing to do but sleep.

The next morning was fairly quiet. A breakfast was set up in the dining hall but no one was there. When Baekhyun asked the nice housekeeper, she said that Minseok and Jongdae went shopping for some flowers for the wedding.

Luhan and Sehun went for a morning walk and Yixing and Junmyeon accompanied them.

Baekhyun bowed, thanked the woman and made his way outside.

He sat under a tree, leaning against the trunk. He was still wearing the shirt from last night.

Baekhyun remembered how he was out the door, ready to lock it when a sudden urge hit him. He was weak and too attached to his memories. So he raced inside and grabbed the muscle tank and shoved it in his bag, cursing himself for being such a wuss.

Baekhyun yawned once more, pushing his orange bed hair out of his face when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up, only to catch a top of a head ducking behind the railings.

Huh, was there someone else here?

Baekhyun was only introduced to Luhan and Sehun and assumed that they were alone.

Nevertheless, he stood up. Perhaps this mystery housemate was also left behind, like he was.

The housekeeper smiled on her way out, passing Baekhyun. He stopped, asking her where she was going.

He got a chirpy answer of "The bazaar!" before she waddled away. Now Baekhyun was completely alone in the large mansion, except for the mystery man (or woman) upstairs.

Baekhyun stepped into the courtyard, looking around to see if he could catch anyone.

Nothing.

He turned and made his way up the stairs, his slipper clad feet making soft padding noises as he climbed the stairs.

"Hello?"

Baekhyun called out. There was no answer. In fact, it was so quiet that Baekhyun questioned if he really saw someone or he was just seeing things.

That was, until he heard a large crash, followed by a string of swear words.

"Hello?"

Baekhyun slowly pushed the door open, his jaw dropping wide open at the sight in front of him.

Life was too cruel.  
Fate was simply fucking with him.

That's the conclusion that Baekhyun came to.  
You know why?

Because a tall male was sprawled out on the floor, clearly having tripped over his own duffle bag. He had a sheepish grin on his face, his cheeks flushed pink.

Baekhyun's eyes watered as he took in the familiar smile.

Chanyeol.

The male popped up from the floor, awkwardly dusting off his pants, "H-hey Princess B....long time no see."

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was a coward. He knew he was coward. He didn't stay, ask Chanyeol why he was here. He didn't hug Chanyeol and tell him how much he missed him.

No. Baekhyun was a coward. He ran.  
He ran all the way through the large house and into the backyard. He dashed into the garden, running through the small hedge maze and finally finding himself in the middle of the said maze, in front of a fountain and bench.

Baekhyun whined as he paced back and forth, "Breath Baekhyun breath." He said to himself, making a conscious effort to slow his heart rate.

"You're seeing things!" Baekhyun finally said outloud, "Yup. Definitely seeing things. Park Chanyeol is in china, he is not in Korea. I just miss him so much that I think he's here but he's not. Why would he be in Korea? He's not in Korea." The more Baekhyun talked, the faster his heartbeat got and the more he hyperventilated.

"Baekhyun?"

Curse Park Chanyeol and his freakishly long legs.

"Baekhyun, you have to breath."

Baekhyun had his eyes squeezed shut, but he felt the familiar warmth surround him. Chanyeol was holding him close, gently rubbing his back as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Baekhyun got shivers down his back as the latter's low voice brought him down to earth.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I caught you off guard. It's just, I was staying with some friends and they got invited to this wedding and I didn't know you were coming and Korea seemed like such a big place and there could be no way I could run into you and then I saw you from the balc-"

"Shut up, it's fine, just chill, we're fine, I'm fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We're chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we're FINE" Baekhyun cut Chanyeol off and continued to yammer.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the smaller male and grabbed the front of his shirt. Baekhyun was finally silenced by a pair of lips on his.

"We..we can't." Baekhyun gasped out in between kisses. Chanyeol paid no attention. He craved this for too long. Every night, every day for the past two months, Chanyeol had been wanting Baekhyun. He thought that he would never see the shorter male again but here they were, in the garden, their lips locked with urgent need. It was like a breath of fresh air. Baekhyun had been struggling to keep his head above the surface in an bottomless ocean and now as Chanyeol's lips slid over his, it was like his head finally broke the surface. He got lungs full of fresh air. Which was contrary to how Chanyeol's kiss actually made him feel. Breathless. Each time their lips reconnected, Baekhyun felt more and more lightheaded. Only Park Chanyeol could make him feel breathless and full of breath at the same time.

Baekhyun let out a yelp as Chanyeol pulled him to the ground. Baekhyun's breath hitched as Chanyeol's lips disconnected with his and moved down to his neck.

Being trapped underneath the male brought back drunk memories for their night in Las Vegas. Just the thought of America brought Baekhyun to his senses. As Chanyeol's hands sneaked up Baekhyun's shirt, the shorter male shoved him off.

Chanyeol let out a grunt as his butt hit the ground. Baekhyun shot up, covering his neck which was now covered in hickies.

"Chanyeol we can't."

The tall male still looked dazed from the kiss, his black hair all disheveled from Baekhyun's fingers running through it desperately, "Wh..what do you mean we can't? You know how much I've been think about you? How much I've been missing you?!" He tried reconnecting their lips but as his nose pressed against Baekhyun's soft squishy cheek, the said male scooted backwards and stood up.

Baekhyun shook his head, backing away slowly, "No Chanyeol. You don't want me. You only like the idea of our trip in America but you don't want me. We'll be separating again in two weeks and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Baekhyun took a shakey breath, "Stay away from me Park Chanyeol. I can't afford to fall again."

 

 

 

 

  

 

And I miss u miss u  
The man who is my destiny  
Why are you looking at me with sad eyes?  
Please don't cry  
Soyou- I miss you

 

 

 

 

The next week was torture to Chanyeol. He could only watch from a distance. He felt like a fucking creep but his need, his desire to see Baekhyun outweighed his guilty heart.

He hid behind columns, watching as Baekhyun sat in the courtyard, laughing away with Luhan, Yixing and Minseok. They sat in a circle, making homemade kimchi while preparing the soybean spouts for Kongnamul Muchim.

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip nervously as he watched Baekhyun gasp for breath as Luhan continued to tell a funny joke. The latter's gorgeous hands were stained with chili powder mix. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun brought his hand up to wipe the hair off his forehead, using his wrist so the mix wouldn't get in his hair. But he still accidentally smudged powder onto his forehead, leaving a red streak above his eyebrow.

Chanyeol peeked up, fighting the urge to go over there and wipe it off of his forehead. Yixing beat him to it. The dimpled male pointed at it, laughed and wiped it off lovingly.

This continued all week. Wherever Baekhyun was, Chanyeol was usually somewhere close by, hidden behind a column or around a corner.  
Baekhyun didn't notice and acted more like himself.

Chanyeol couldn't help but fall more everyday.

He didn't even notice a change in his own behavior.  
Chanyeol was much more quiet and he kept to himself. He refused to join any group activities, in fear that it might make Baekhyun uncomfortable.

Instead he stayed in his given room, watching from the balcony as the others sat in the front, having a small picnic, or playing a game.

Chanyeol didn't seem to think anyone noticed his spying on Baekhyun. That was until Luhan slipped into his room in the middle of the night.

Chanyeol was lying awake, staring at his phone. He was swiping through the pictures he took of Baekhyun during the road trip in America.

There were pictures of Baekhyun cringing as he stood in the cold ocean water, of him in front of his record-breaking hamburger which was the size of his head. Pictures of Baekhyun pouting as Chanyeol took candids of him.

Then, there was Chanyeol's favorite picture. It was Baekhyun on the beach. Their last day in California, their last day in America.

They decided to stop by the beach during the sunrise. They had heard of the beauty that a sunrise at the beach could bring and decided it was something they needed to experience.

Baekhyun for once was wearing casual clothes. And not his meaning of casual but actual causal clothes. He was wearing his loose jeans that were ripped at the knees and an oversized long sleeved shirt that belonged to Chanyeol.

The smaller male was drowning in it. The sleeves went well past his hands, hiding them as his arms lay rest next to his body. The shirt ended just above his knees, making him seem smaller and cuter.

Chanyeol was watching Baekhyun instead of the sunrise. He was awed by the male's beauty, not nature's. His soft side profile, his fluffy undid hair flopping around in the wind. The loose shirt billowing around him as the wind picked up.

At that moment, Chanyeol swore an angel came down from above and was standing right next to him.

So Chanyeol took out his phone and snapped a picture. Capturing Baekhyun's beauty at that moment as well as the beauty of the sunrise in the background. The orange and yellow streaked the grey blue sky, making the stars and moon disappear, only to have them replaced with the bright sun.

Chanyeol could stare at that picture for hours.

Only the feeling of Luhan slipping into bed with him brought him back to reality. The smaller male platonically snuggled up to Chanyeol's side and stared at the picture of Baekhyun, "Oo he's so cute." The silver haired male commented.

Chanyeol quickly locked his phone and threw it aside, "Aren't you supposed to be with Sehun?"

Luhan waved his hand dismissively, "Nah, I put that big baby to bed already. I wanted to talk to you Channie."

Chanyeol cleared his throat nervously, "A-about what?"

Luhan shrugged and leaned his head against Chanyeol's shoulder, "I don't know, you tell me. My Yeollie hasn't been acting like himself lately. I want to know why."

Chanyeol scoffed, trying to hide his shakey breath with a cocky attitude, "What do you mean? I'm still the happy vi-"

"No Chanyeol. You've been scarily quiet, you don't come out of your room unless it's for food and even then you stay for like five seconds before snatching what you need and leaving. And don't think I didn't see you spying on poor Baekhyun."

Chanyeol's eyes widened. He momentarily choked on his own spit and burst out coughing in surprise, "What?! I haven't been- I haven't been spying on B-Baekhyun."

Luhan scoffed and pinched Chanyeol's arm causing the latter to jump and hiss in pain, "Stop lying. I saw you all week staring that poor boy down behind a column like some sort of creep. And now you're lying in your bed, staring at a picture of Baekhyun which you clearly didn't take here. So spill Park Chanyeol before I get really angry."

It was like a dam had broke.

Chanyeol broke down and explained everything.

The wedding, the fact that Baekhyun was the wedding planner. The running away. The impromptu road trip. Las Vegas. The fact that they pretended neither of them remembered what they had done. And finally, the heart wrenching goodbye in LAX.

Luhan was in shock.

"And now he wants me to stay away Luhan. He said that we're gonna end up going different ways after the wedding and he doesn't want to get hurt again."

Luhan finally snapped out of his daze, "Chanyeol, he's not wrong. We only have a week left and then you'll be going to China and Baekhyun is staying here."

Chanyeol just sighed.

"Chanyeol....you guys seemed to get really close. And the way you describe him...."

Chanyeol turned his head to look at Luhan, "What?"

Luhan shook his head, "Nothing it's just...what do you feel about this Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol blinked, looking up at the fan attached to the ceiling, "I don't know Luhan." He turned to face the male, tears brimming his large eyes, "I don't know."

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stepped out of his room, yawning as he turned towards the stairs. His mouth was dry, his eyes were still heavy with sleep. It was in the middle of the night and he was awoken by the weird desire of water. Baekhyun couldn't go back to sleep so he trudged out of his bedroom.

As he started going down the staircases, he heard hushed whispers coming from Chanyeol's room. His brain warned him against it but his heart was too curious. Baekhyun turned and climbed back up the stairs and stood in front of the partially shut door.

He peered in to see Luhan snuggled up to Chanyeol. A bitter taste took over his mouth as he saw Chanyeol's arm around the silver haired beauty. But that was until he heard Chanyeol's shakey voice.

"I don't know Luhan....I don't know."

Baekhyun knew he shouldn't eavesdrop...but he did anyway.

"Chanyeol, you have to know a little something. What was your first thought as the plane left the ground in California?"

"That I made the biggest mistake in my life."

"W-what?"

Baekhyun's own breath hitched. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"I let him go Hyung. That was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I kept waiting, seeing if he would turn around and beg me not to go."

I didn't want you to go! Baekhyun thought desperately.

"Then I realized that I should've been the one begging him. We...we could've figured something out."

"Chanyeol...you can't blame you-"

"It was all so unexpected you know? The wedding. The backing out of the wedding. The road trip. Baekhyun."

There was a heavy, suffocating silence. Baekhyun was afraid Luhan and Chanyeol could hear his thundering heart.

"But there's one thing that was most unexpected of all. But I don't regret it. I would never regret it."

"Well? What is it?"

"Falling in love hyung."

Baekhyun's heart jumped to his throat.

"I never expected to fall in love. I didn't expect to fall so quick, or so hard. And I certainly didn't expect to be stuck in love either."

"Chanyeol....are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I love him hyung. I love Baekhyun."

Baekhyun raced to his room, ignoring his parched throat. He slammed the door shut, not caring if he made his presence known. His back hit the wall, his head buried in his hands as he slowly slid down the wall as he cried his eyes out.

 

 

 

I erased all of you  
I emptied out all of you  
But when the rain falls again  
All the memories of you I  
hid with effort  
It all comes back, it must be looking for you  
Beast - on Rainy days

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol sighed heavily as he placed the last shirt in his suitcase. It was the morning after the wedding.

It was bittersweet.

Minseok and Jongdae never looked happier as they made their love official. They lit up the entire room as they did their first dance. Chanyeol waited for a couple songs, letting Sehun dance with his little Chinese lover before taking over.

Their conversation still rang in his ears. But there was nothing Chanyeol could do about it. It was over. The two weeks were over, they were all leaving the next day.

Baekhyun seemed just as miserable. Yixing and Junmyeon tried to dance with him and make him smile but Baekhyun got tired after a couple songs and asked to sit down.

While everyone else was dancing, dining and socializing, two lost hearts shared the same heartbreak.

Now, the morning after. Jongdae and Minseok had left the night before. Actually, it was technically morning. Their flight was at seven so the two had left the party around five to go to their honeymoon.

The guests dispersed quickly after that, leaving only Yixing, Junmyeon, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the large mansion.

They all went to their respected rooms. After all, they were all leaving for home the next day and needed to get some rest.

Chanyeol sighed as he closed his suitcase. He groaned as he pulled it off his bed and let it hit the ground with a thud. The tall male walked over to the windowsill, grabbing his phone and charger.

He could hear his bedroom door creak open but his back was faced towards it and he was busy checking his phone.  
Besides, it was probably just Luhan checking up on him...again. But when he heard the door slowly close and the lock slowly click in place, Chanyeol turned around.

His mouth dropped to see Baekhyun standing in his room. The said male was drowning in a sweatshirt, his hands clenched behind his back nervously and his gaze towards his feet, only showing the top of his orange colored head to Chanyeol.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol didn't trust his own voice.

The latter mumbled something, but it was too soft for Chanyeol to catch.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry."

Chanyeol blinked, "What? For what?"

"For doubting you."

Chanyeol was very confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Baekhyun quickly padded over to where he was standing. The shorter male grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the bed where he sat him down.

Chanyeol's whole body stiffened as he felt Baekhyun's hands on his. They were seated on the bed now, facing each other as their feet dangled off the side of the bed. Baekhyun brushed his frizzed up orange hair out of his face and looked up at Chanyeol through his long eyelashes, "I...I heard your talk with Luhan a week ago."

Chanyeol flushed red, something he hadn't done in a while, "You heard? A-all of it?"

Baekhyun nodded, his dainty fingers squeezing Chanyeol's.

"I know what happened in America was unorthodox. But...but I can't just throw away the feelings I have."

"Baek, I-"

"Just let me finish. I never felt so free when I was with you. All my life I followed a pattern, a routine, and it got me to a certain place in life but now I'm just stuck here. Wasting my years away as everyone else around me finds their happiness."

"I realized what had happened in California isn't a bad thing. It sure broke my heart when we separated but I think that's just makes my feeling stronger. Chanyeol, I'm me when I'm with you. I'm a free, laughing, smiling person when you are around. You taught me this freedom. You taught me this life and how to live it."

Baekhyun took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, I return your feelings. I love you Chanyeol and I don't want to lose you again."

Chanyeol was over the moon. He didn't waste anytime pulling Baekhyun into his lap. The shorter male squeaked as Chanyeol devoured his lips. His hand were against the taller's chest but they eventually snaked up to the latter's neck before burying themselves in Chanyeol's messy bed hair.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's lips curl up into a smile as the male continued to join their lips together for a kiss after a kiss after a kiss. Baekhyun had shoved Chanyeol against the bed headboard and was now straddling the taller male, readying to give whatever the latter desired.

As Chanyeol's hands snuck up underneath Baekhyun's lose clothes, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Chanyeol? We're leaving soon."

It was Luhan.

Chanyeol rumbled lowly as he held Baekhyun flush against his chest, his lips attacking the smaller's neck like there was no tomorrow.  
There were knocks again, "Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun let out a loud mewl as Chanyeol bit down on his collarbone, "G-Go away!"

There was silence before a loud "OH" was heard. Then the sound of Luhan's feet against the hardwood disappeared down the staircase, leaving the two in peace. Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun hide his face in his chest, "Maybe I should put a sock on the door or something."

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun lay panting happily on top of Chanyeol. He was tired and his eyes threatened to shut as he rose and fell along with Chanyeol's breath. The soft murmuring and sweet nothings in his ear didn't help.

"I would go any where with you." Chanyeol whispered, nuzzling Baekhyun's cheek with his nose lovingly, "I would follow you to the ends of the world."

Baekhyun lay on top of Chanyeol, happy to be in his arms. It was too long since Baekhyun had felt love like this. Almost never in fact. No one had ever loved Baekhyun like Chanyeol does.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he listened to Chanyeol's deep voice, finding comfort in the push and pull of the latter's words.

He was talking of a better tomorrow. How he was willing to stay in Korea with Baekhyun, readying to start a new life with the shorter male.

Baekhyun loved to hear that, but for now, he was only thinking about one thing.

Baekhyun had gone through too much to not appreciate the moments of the present. So as he lay in Chanyeol's arms, he only thought about one thing.

Today.

 

 

 

 

Cause I feel the same way too  
Love you love you~  
Want you to know that i'm with you  
I will love you and love you and love you  
Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all times

Chanyeol, Baekhyun- Love song


End file.
